Ancestrais
by dajavi
Summary: Todos querem um pedaço de mim, nunca passei por algo desse tipo, é assustador, isso não pode continuar por mais tempo... pensava Harry. Mal sabia ele que era apenas o inicio. Os dois primeiros capítulos foram renovados.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Harry Potter x Sex / Love Pistols.**

**Classificação: M.**

**Aviso: Essa história contem senas de homem/homem e M-preg.**

**Observação: Os personagens de Harry Potter e Sex/Love Pistols não pertencem a mim e sim aos seus respectivos autores. **

**Dados: 11/04/15.**

**Palavra:1200.**

**Gênero: Fantasia e romance.**

**Emparelhamento: Harry x Shinobu.**

**Título: Ancestrais.**

**Resumo: Todos querem um pedaço de mim, nunca passei por algo desse tipo, é assustador, isso não pode continuar por mais tempo... pensava Harry. Mal sabia ele que era apenas o início.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Em pensar que se Dumbledore não tivesse me dito quando morri junto com a horcruxes, que o dono oficial das três relíquias da morte tem permissão de retornar a vida (capa da invisibilidade direito de herança ultimo descendente da linhagem de Ignoto Peverell ; anel shytherin com a pedra da ressurreição direito a herança através de conquista derrotando Tom Riddle Salazar o ultimo descendente de Cadmo Peverell; varinha das varinhas Antioco Peverell não deixou descendentes, direito de conquista tomando a varinha de Draco) e que poderiam ser usadas uma única vez depois elas desapareceriam seria o fim da existência delas.

Agora após o fim de Voldemort, eu finalmente me encontrei livre, só queria viajar um pouco e conhecer o mundo mas para **O famoso Harry Potter, O campeão da luz** é impossível, todas as pessoas ao redor desejam me ver, falar comigo, tocar, afagar, apertar, beliscar e mais uma infinidade de coisas com que é melhor nem pensar. Tenho certeza de que há algo errado, profundamente errado comigo. Tudo parecia normal nos primeiros meses, apenas uma coisa passageira apesar de até meus amigos homens estarem dando em cima de mim, os desafetos me bajulando e os estranhos se aproximando, achei que fosse algo relacionado somente aos bruxos, ledo engano, ao sair para o mundo normal, até os trouxas não me deixam em paz e eles não sabem que **eu** derrubei as forças da escuridão.

Fui ao St. Mugus e realizados uma bateria de exames, disseram que não havia nada de errado era somente a vinda da herança magica com a maior idade (primeiro expansão do núcleo magica de 10 a 12 anos, segundo vinda de herança: poderes de linhagens 16 a 20 anos) mas não souberam explicar o desenvolvimento especifico no meu caso.

O Gringotes foi minha próxima parada, procurando dentro dos cofres Potter, encontrei um pergaminho antigo, descrevendo uma sociedade desconhecida por mim, chamada Madararui. O documento dizia que todos os homens eram descendentes de animais, nomeando os mais conhecidos.

Os homo sapiens/Homem-Macaco: Enjinn 70%

E os Mandararuis:

Olho-de-serpente: Jyanome 3%

Dragão-da-chuva: Mizuchi 3%

Urso-carvalho: Kumakashi 3%.

Felino-feiticeiro: Nekomata 3%

Divindade-canina: Inujininn 15%

Outros animais, todos juntos somam os 3% restantes. A espécie mais rara é Homem-peixe: sereia, haviam apenas 3 registrados no mundo assim como o Retrogrado: que exista graças ao milagre do aparecimento da herança madararui em um Enjinn.

Informava sobre os poderes que todos os madararuis possuem: ver (aura/espirito), ouvir (compreender/assimilar o que o espirito diz) e falar (expressar espiritualmente). Os poderes específicos de cada espécie, os mais conhecidos/básicos como a força do urso, a agilidade do gato, o olfato do cachorro... todas as espécies tem poderes que são resguardados passados apenas para família. Os poderes da raça, exemplo de diferenças entre Nekomata: o gato, o tigre e o leão. O poder do indivíduo ele tem que saber que o poder existe (conhecimento de tal habilidade) vontade de aprender (esforço e tempo); uma pessoa tem potencial para ser grande mas ser pequeno.

E Advertiam de que quanto maior o poder, menor a fertilidade, mas a mistura com os macacos (sem poderes mais grande fertilidade) resulta em filhos macacos e para ajudar o continuação dessa sociedade, eles criaram um novo método para que o macho pudesse ser o portador de uma criança (engravidar).

No final tinha um endereço de aparência oficial em japonês. Sai do banco com o pergaminho, uma região onde procurar Kyoto, uma casa mobiliada e com um carro a disposição na área, um cartão que me dava acesso a contas Potter nos dois mundos bruxo e trouxa com o suficiente para bancar uma cidade inteira por três vidas.

Na mansão Potter pedi a um elfo doméstico para separar o essencial para uma viagem de estadia prolongada no território muggles, escrevi para Andromeda Black e meu afilhado Teddy (agora de posse do elfo da família Monstro) para Hermione finalmente noiva de Ron agora parte da Família Weasley (incluindo Fred ainda no hospital se recuperando da maldição que felizmente não era fatal) para McGonagall em Hogwarts (onde Neville namorado de Gina era estagiário de Sprout) para Luna (viajando pelo mundo com seus pai em busca de novas criaturas) para Kingsley Shacklebolt o ministro da magia. Todas as cartas com a mesma mensagem, eu ia viajar para **relaxar** não queria ser **incomodado** (não seria possível me localizar garanti isso por diversos meios) os assuntos de extrema importância seriam enviados ao Gringotes que repassariam, eu entraria em contato com **um** deles apenas **uma** vez por mês, pelo flu, para deixá-los saber que estou vivo e bem.

Peguei a bagagem e pedi ao elfo para enviar as cartas via coruja, 2 horas após minha saída e com um 'pop' (aparatei) eu estava no aeroporto, comprei a passagem para o Japão, agradecendo os novos documentos (falsos) e a mudança da aparência (verdadeira) que não fui reconhecido por ninguém (algo raro desde o retorno e sucessiva morte de Riddle, diante dos jornais), fiz o check-in, embarquei, decolamos, assisti dois filme em japonês para acostumar com a língua (encanto de tradução), comi, dormi, acordei, comi de novo, fui ao sanitário, assisti o jornal, dormi mais um pouco, fui acordado pela voz da aeromoça, aterrissamos em Tokyo, retirei as malas, entrei no taxi, passei ao endereço, chegamos na casa, paguei o motorista (Graças a Merlin que ele aceitou o cartão, eu não tinha dinheiro vivo, amanhã iria ao banco sacar para eventualidades), com a chave e a bagagem na mão entrei na casa, andei pelo ressinto, no primeiro quarto vi resolvi deitar e dormi.

Merlin, despertar em lurares estranhos é sempre desorientador ainda mais depois de um dia inteiro de viagem, agora era 13:00 horas, de acordo com o fuso 05:00 horas da manhã na Inglaterra (ninguém merece).

Realizado a higiene matinal, me vesti: jeans azul-lavado, cintura baixa, ajustado ao corpo; camisa de manga curta, solta, de algodão (gola em v sem botões) de cor branca; sapatênis gelo. Amarrei meu cabelo (preto liso e longo perto das omoplatas) em um rabo alto, verifiquei novamente minha cicatriz inexistente (desapareceu junto da horcruxis) e me maravilhei com a nitidez de uma visão perfeita, meus olhos pareciam tão grandes e verdes sem os óculos (poções de restauração, caro, demorado. Usei óculos abaixando o grau conforme a necessidade durante todo o tratamento que terminou a uma semana e ninguém sabia). Guardei os demais itens da mala em seus devidos lugares. Apanhei minha carteira (documentos falsos e cartão) com destino ao banco (do taxi, avistei um banco a duas quadras de distância).

Assim começou a nova vida para Yuri Kenshin/Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dados: 11/04/15.**

**Palavras:1200.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Andado pela rua Yuri percebeu que a região era abastada, casas antigas, comercio exclusivo, tudo muito pacifico. No banco pediu para falar com o gerente, fez uma grande retirada mas saiu aborrecido, o homem fazia insinuações grosseiras, dando em cima dele descaradamente o tempo todo.

Com a barriga roncando procurou um lugar para comer, observando com mais atenção percebeu dois estabelecimentos: uma cafeteria e um restaurante, escolheu aquele que lhe traria maior discrição, entrando só não deu meia volta indo embora imediatamente porque sabia, seria o mesmo em qualquer local, teria de lidar com a situação da melhor forma que pudesse, pois nada do que fez surtiu efeito antes (feitiços, poções, rituais, disfarces comuns: trouxa), no entanto ele sabia que havia um jeito, o pergaminho era a prova e o motivo de sua vinda ao Japão encontraria uma maneira.

Sentou se, chamou o serviço, selecionou as comidas que reconheceu. Conforme recebia os pratos, sentiu o volume das conversas aumentar, devorou os rapidamente suspeitando do andamento das coisas, pagou a conta e dirigiu se a saída, quando três pessoas se colocaram na sua frente barrando o caminho, uma outra lhe agarrou braço o impedindo de se desviar.

-Com licença, deixem me passar. Disse educadamente.

-Gracinha. Você vem comigo. Falou apalpando a bunda de Yuri.

-Sai fora, olha eu não quero confusão... Puxando o braço e batendo na mão do tarado.

-Vamos gostosura, não faça dengo. Disse outro chegando perto.

-Senhores, nosso cliente ainda tem assuntos a tratar com a casa. Venha senhor, resolveremos no meu escritório. Yuri suspirou de alivio com a intervenção da senhora e seguiu atrás.

-O que você está pensando?! Se não queria atenção, não deveria sair nesse estado, sua irresponsabilidade está causando confusão no meu restaurante.

-Ei! Eu não fiz nada, foram eles que vieram pra cima de mim!

-É claro que iriam, você está exalando feromônios por toda parte! Controle-se!

-Feromonios? Disse Yuri com a voz quase sumida. Uma expressão de surpresa apareceu no rosto da proprietária.

-Você...

-Como? Como faço para controlar? Controlando o assédio terminará? Você poderia me ensinar? Eu poço pagar é só me dizer?

-Se acalme. Sente e poderemos conversar tranquilamente. Vamos começar do início, meu nome é Karen Tokashiki. Você é?

-Meu nome é Yuri Kenshin, prazer em conhecê-la.

-Kenshin-kun, conhece sobre sua condição?

-Me inteirei de minha herança a pouquíssimo tempo e desconheço praticamente tudo sobre ela.

-Mas Kenshin-san nasceu assim?

-Talvez... bem, eu... tive complicações, eu realmente não sei.

-Mas ninguém percebeu nada?

-Eu sou muito reservado e as pessoas só veem o que querem.

-Não é impossível, mais muito raro. Por 550.000,00 ao mês, meu filho pode lhe ensinar. A um teste do governo em três meses se você não estiver pronto haverá outro seis meses após (semestral).

-Eu aceito.

-Resolvido isso, o que faço com você agora? Kenshin-kun não pode andar assim, é como estar implorando por sexo, atrairá todo tipo de

-Espere, espere Tokashiki-san, implorando...

-Sim, pior do que uma prostituta.

-É por isso que eles...

-Sim, essa é a razão. Fique aqui por um instante, eu já volto. Disse saindo e voltando rapidamente me entregou pulseira de couro (pele de cobra).

-Um empréstimo, pertence ao meu filho Shinobu, seu professor, por enquanto vai servir para espantar os indesejados.

-Obrigada Tokashiki-san.

-Me chame de karen, verá muitos Tokashiki de agora em diante.

-Obrigada Karen-san. Por favor me chame de Yuri.

-Nos vemos amanhã Yuri-kun.

-Até amanhã Karen-san.

Foi embora agradecendo a Merlin pela boa sorte, encontrar respostas logo no primeiro dia e o mais extraordinário de toda história, agora usando a pulseira ninguém me perseguiu, fiz compras no mercado e voltei para casa tranquilamente, sem nenhum tarado atrás.

Guardei os mantimentos: comida na cozinha, os matérias de limpeza no armário do corredor e os de higiene no banheiro (completo: sanitário + casa de banho), passei no escritório, peguei um livro andei pela sala, fui para o quarto grande azul (2 grandes, 3 médios) deitei se comecei a leitura.

Yuri acordou ainda cansado, preparou o jantar (sopa com legumes) e voltou a dormir.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Tokashiki.

-Mãe, você sabe que vim para treinar a noiva de Kunimasa e Yunekune não podemos ficar aqui com esse estranho, vamos para casa de verão, havíamos conversado sobre isso antes.

-Eu sei Shinobu, mas tem alguma coisa diferente com Yuri Kenshin. Devemos leva-lo conosco.

-Diferentes como?

-Ele não sabe o que ele é e eu também não, sua aura mas é embaçada não posso defini-lo. Parece que teve problemas com sua herança e ela revelou-se somente agora, ele não sabe como controlar seus dons, os feromônios que está exalando são muito fortes.

-Isso é novo. Acho melhor traze-lo conosco. Quando a senhora marcou com ele?

-Amanhã. A eu ia me esquecendo, dei a ele um de seus braceletes.

-Mãe.

-Não estou planejando nada ... é verdade. Eu sempre disse que vocês poderiam escolher (o que não quer dizer que não posso dar um empurrãozinho pensa), eu não os obrigaria a nada. Ele simplesmente precisava de algo para que o deixassem em paz.

No outro dia.

Ai... já é 09:00 horas! o despertador não tocou? Não lembrei de ligar o alarme! Agora tenho que ser rápido, tomar banho, me vestir, comer ... fiquei tão feliz, ontem acabei esquecendo de pegar o endereço do local onde terei as aulas. O jeito é ir ao restaurante.

Depois de tudo que passei, as pessoas diriam que eu me tornaria mais atento, e elas estão certos até certo ponto, eu reconheço intenções hostis há distância, não preciso nem ver apenas sinto, mas para todas as outras coisas... bem, não é minha culpa que o mais importante era sobreviver: primeiro na família, segundo no colégio, terceiro na guerra e finalmente na política onde a hostilidade está sempre encoberta, pensava Yuri enquanto andava.

Não tínhamos marcado nenhum horário então não estar exatamente atrasado pensa parando na porta do estabelecimento onde uma mulher de rosto anguloso, olhos negros profundos, penteado severo no cabelo escuro, usando uma roupa tradicional (kimono) de cor azul oceano esperava.

-10:00 horas, chegando tarde, no primeiro dia, você está realmente interessado em aprender?

-Sim Tokashiki-san. Desculpe a demora.

-Eu pedi para me chamar de Karen, Yuri-san,. Estamos indo para casa de verão amanhã cedo as 06:00 horas, arrume suas coisas e nos siga com seu carro, vai ficar hospedado em nossa casa até o próximo teste.

-Mas como, não... Começou Yuri apenas para ser interrompido por Karen-san.

-Pensei ter ouvido Yuri-san dizer que estava interessado no que meu filho pode te ensinar, ele tem outros alunos lá, se Yuri-san não deseja mais...

-Não! Eu continuo querendo. Estarei pronto, nos encontramos aqui?

-Sim. É tudo por hoje Yuri-san.

-Nos vemos amanhã Karen-san. Diz Yuri e sai pensando nas coisas a fazer: como retirou uma grande quantia não precisaria de mais dinheiro, a casa ainda estava limpa, todos os perecíveis teriam de ser doados, embalar novamente as coisas que trouxera juntamente com os produtos de higiene comprados a pouco, colocar tudo no carro, abastecer e finalmente colocar o relógio para despertar... as 05:00 é por isso que a chamam de terra do sol nascente o povo acorda com os raios de luz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dados: 12/04/15.**

**Palavras:1200.**

**Capítulo 3. **

Cedo. Acordei muito cedo. Nem sei a quanto tempo estou dirigindo, talvez quatro ou cinco horas, será que falta muito? ...Não, parece que chegamos, graças a Merlin. Oo a casa é enorme.

-Seja bem-vindo a minha casa Yuri-kun. Deixe a bagagem, um empregado a trará depois.

Disse Karen-san e abriu a porta da frente direto para rall de entrada, retiramos os sapatos e calçamos as chinelas; apontando para o corredor _esquerdo_ falou que era a ala dos _empregados_ (ala de visitas, apenas quatro empregados instalados, os demais tinham um alojamento/outra casa no mesmo terreno), o corredor do _meio_ para as _salas_, com a cozinha e lavanderia no final, o corredor _direito_ os _quartos_ (ala da família) a última porta dava para um trocador/saleta com bancos, prateleiras e cestos (cada um trazia sua toalha, produtos e a troca de roupa, deixando a suja que seria lavada e entregue no quarto) ela se abria para casa de banho (chuveirinhos, banquetas e piscina de água quente). Karen me explicou que os sanitários (privada e pia) eram separados e ficavam na primeira porta de cada corredor.

A casa inteira era decorada em cores clássicas: o branco (porta, parede, teto) preto (piso e moveis de madeira, estofados) e cromo no caso de tecnologia.

-Esse é seu quarto, se refresque e descanse um pouco em 1 hora alguém virá para mostrar o local do almoço. Disse me deixando na porta, a sexta no lado esquerdo no corredor de quartos.

Entrei, o cômodo era espaçoso, com uma janela ampla encima da cama no centro, ao lado um criado mudo, o guarda-roupa embutido na parede esquerda, poltrona de frente para a janela. Assim que sentei na poltrona o empregado Kira-san trouce as malas. Primeiro usei o sanitário, depois fui me banhar, nunca tive um momento tão relaxante devo ter ficado mais de meia hora na piscina, me vesti, voltei e cinco minutos depois alguém chamou na porta. Misa-san a empregada me guiou a sala de refeições.

-Yuri-kun conheça Hidekuni meu quarto filho.

-Prazer em conhece-lo Hidekuni-san. Ele é bonito alto, forte, cabelo loiro de comprimento na mandíbula, olhos verde claro, aparenta ter a minha idade, sorriso calmo de boas-vindas.

-Igualmente Yuri-san.

-Este é Manami meu quinto filho, o mais novo.

-Bom conhece-lo, Manami-kun. Esse parece uma menina, menor que eu, cabelos loiros no meio das costas, rosto delicado, olhos claros azul-esverdeado, quinze anos no máximo.

-Então o que você é? Não parece forte.

-Hã...Há entendi (Nossa por um momento pensei que ele estava falando sobre a magia). Eu não sei.

-Como ..

-Manami não a mesa. Diz karen cortando as palavras de Manami. Sente-se e coma Yuri-kun.

-Obrigada.

Após almoçarmos Karen falou dos horários da casa: café-da-manhã as 07:00, almoço as 12:00, chá-da-tarde as 16:00 e o jantar as 19:00. Contou que sua esposa Makio-san estava viajando e seus outros dois filhos que viriam a manhã e trariam os noivos para o treinamento. Sobre o meu professor, seu filho mais velho ele passou primeiro em uma das filiais do restaurante, e me encontraria as 18:00, até ele chegar eu poderia fazer que desejasse.

Fiquei no meu quarto, cochilei e perdi a hora do chá, kira-san (empregado) me levou para sala onde esperei meu professor.

\- / -

Shinobu pensou o dia todo na situação de seu novo aluno, terminando a vistoria no restaurante voltou para casa, banhou-se vestiu uma roupa confortável, pediu a um dos empregados que levassem kenshin-san a sala de meditação e foi encontra-lo. Seu aluno usava calça branca justa, bata manga longa marfim, era pequeno 1,68 cm, esguio, seu cabelo negro solto passava dos ombros, quando reparou em mim vi seus grandes olhos luminosos verde folha, ele tem um tipo de beleza feminina.

-Eu sou Shinobu Tokashiki serei seu professor muito prazer.

-Eu sou H—um, Yuri Kenshin, o prazer é meu. Shinobu-san era elegante, menos de vinte cinco anos, alto 1,90 cm; com um corpo proporcional: peitoral largo, braços longos, quadril estreito, pernas compridas, pés e mãos grandes, vestia um yukata de algodão verde-mar mais um haori bege aberto, cabelos cor de conhaque cobrindo o pescoço, olhos acinzentados penetrantes como se quisesse ver minha alma. Eu quero! De pra mim! Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a minha cabeça, o segundo foi controle-se, respire fundo e concentre-se, foque no por que de você estar aqui.

Um rápido vislumbre embaçado é tudo que pude ver de seu espirito, ele recebeu algum tipo de treinamento. Seu cheiro é instigante, ele está usando meu bracelete pensa Shinobu sentando no kabushiki (assento/almofada de chão).

-Para darmos início, eu preciso saber mais sobre Yuri-kun. Me conte sobre sua vida. Diz Shinobu.

-Minha vida... certo. Eu perdi meus pais com um ano de idade, tinha apenas uma tia distante do lado materno, os onze anos que passei morando com eles foi... desagradável e devido aos meus pais acabou, pois eles me garantiram uma vaga em um colégio interno onde minha estadia foi... turbulenta, fiquei lá por sete anos e quando terminei recebi minha herança, no cofre encontrei um documento sobre os madararuis, como minha vida estava... confusa, resolvi investigar.

-Você nunca viu nada diferente nas pessoas?

-Não, eu deveria?

-O quanto Yuri-kun sabe de nossa sociedade?

-Bom... eu sei que existe?

-Vou resumir para você então. Todo homem tem ascendência animal, 70% vem dos macacos, quanto mais raro ou poderoso sua espécie, menor o grau de fertilidade, assim alguns acabam se misturando, mas geralmente se você tem filhos com macacos, eles serão macacos não importa a sua espécie é ai que entre os retrógrados, eles são raros, um retorno aos ancestrais que um dia foi misturado com macacos, o que lhes garante alta fertilidade e grande poder; o como, quando, onde e porquê isso acontece é um mistério.

Quanto aos poderes todos madararuis podem ver a aura, controlar o espirito do animal dentro de si mesmo é habitual, você pode optar por mostrar a transformação animal dependendo da situação, se você tem controle sobre ele não a problema mas momentos de grande emoção podem traze-lo à tona. Nós podemos nos comunicar nessa forma (falar e ouvir). Os macacos não veem nada; não conseguem ouvir, sempre que falamos sobre o assunto suas mentes se fecham substituindo o conteúdo por algo normal; eles sentem os cheiros que emitimos da fome, da raiva, do medo, da excitação... mas não entendem e não podem controlar os próprios cheiros. Ainda há os poderes inerentes a cada espécie, raça e indivíduo que vamos estudar depois.

Me diga algo soou familiar Yuri-san?

-Nunca vi um espirito animal, antes dos meus dezessete anos não tinha ouvido nada sobre o assunto mas minha vida sempre foi muito... restrita, posso ver um pouco da aura agora, quanto aos cheiros sempre senti os relacionados a perigo. Não tenho ideia se nasci ou me tornei um madararui mais eu encontrei esse documento em nosso cofre então posso ter nascido assim. Eu tive um obsessor ligado a mim após a perda da meus pais, isso pode ter atrapalhado, eu morri momentaneamente e me livrei dele, pode ter sido a experiência ou a libertação.

-Teremos de descobrir antes das aulas. Se você for um retrográdo terá algumas características de macacos. Falaremos isso amanhã após o café. Por hoje estamos feitos, vamos jantar e descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dados: 13/04/15.**

**Palavras:1200.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Acordei, fiz minha higiene matinal, vesti uma calça solta azul-bebe, a camiseta justa lavanda, comi com a família na sala de refeições, Shinobu usava roupas no mesmo estilo de ontem, yukata marrom-terra e haori verde-musgo aberto. Ele e eu fomos para sala de meditação onde ele me apontou uma arma e disparou, instintivamente abaixei e rolei, só depois percebi que a arma era de festim, olhei o professor avaliando sua expressão, absorvendo as sensações do ambiente e não recebendo alertas de perigo, relaxei, levantei encarando o homem a minha frente esperando uma resposta.

-Yuri-kun mantem um controle muito rígido sobre suas emoções, para descobrir o que você é, terrei de ver sua forma animal, que aparece mais em situações perigo e para isso você precisa que libertar seus sentimentos, não podemos controlar poderes que não sabemos se existe. Disse Shinobu sério.

A merda! O que eu faço? Minha magia sempre tem reações imprevisíveis aos meus sentimentos, se eu não tivesse o controle que tenho, poderia ter: aparatado, criado um escudo, inflado ele como um balão, transformado ele em pó... Idiota! agora não é o momento de pensar nisso. Diga alguma coisa Yuri.

-Eu... entendo apenas... quero um tempo, Shinobu-san.

-Um tempo... vou para o restaurante agora, pense no que eu disse Yuri-kun.

-Hai. Iterashai (Sim. Vá com cuidado).

Com meus pensamentos a mil, sai andando e encontrei me no pátio, olhando as flores do jardim me abaixei automaticamente e comecei a retirar as ervas daninhas. Como eu poderia libertar um sem soltar outro? Porque essas coisas tem sempre que ser tão complicadas? Eu só via duas maneiras: revelar a magia e expor o mundo bruxo ou não dizer nada e ariscar com poderes desconhecidos. Frustrado tentei arrancar uma rosa e furei o dedo, a dor quebrou o transe, notei então que muito tempo havia se passado, eu tinha perdido o almoço, voltei para o quarto, resolvi tomar um banho, já vestido ia para o quarto, quando Manami passou correndo por mim, curioso fui atrás.

Manami pulou nos braços de um homem forte, devia ter uns dezenove anos, cabelo curto preto arrepiado, olhos escuros, Manami roçou seus lábios nos dele, na certa eram namorados, senti uma pontada, procurando o perigo vi um rapaz da minha idade e altura, magro, cabelo negro franja na altura das maçãs no rosto e mais curto atrás, de olhos castanhos claro quase dourado fixados no casal. Outros dois homens se aproximaram dele falando manso para acalma-lo, os dois eram altos, aparentavam ter dezenove anos, um deles tinha cabelo bagunçado loiro claro, olhos verde-azulado, corpo atlético o outro cabelo preto corte normal com franja dividido ao meio, usava óculos, seus jeito passava suavidade. A senhora Karen também estava na sala, ela me viu e fez um gesto entrar e os apresentou.

-Yuri-kun conheça meu segundo filho Kunimasa (apontando para o casal) e seu noivo Norio Tsuburaya (olhando o rapaz nervoso). Chegando perto do loiro disse: Meu terceiro filho Yonekuni e seu noivo Shiro Fujiwara (acenando para rapaz de óculos). Todos estavam virados pra mim agora.

-Sou Yuri Kenshin, prazer em conhece-los. Disse me curvando.

-Quem é esse? Pergunta Kunimasa.

-Yuri-kun é o novo aluno de seu irmão e ficará conosco pelo menos até o exame, cuidem bem dele, disse olhando para os filhos e lançando um olhar esnobe para os noivos disse: Ele está pagando.

Sogras são sempre maravilhosas. Foi meu pensamento lembrando da senhora Weasley e Fleur Delacour.

Um empregado veio dizer que o chá estava servido e fomos lanchar, não vi Hidekuni na mesa e Shinobu mandou informar que ouve alguns contratempos só voltaria amanhã. Terminado o chá seguimos para sala de visitas, como os filhos da senhora Karen estavam sendo intimidantes, Kunimasa serio, Manami possesivo, Yonekuni enojado; conversei apenas com Norio e Shiro, os dois também seriam treinados por Shinobu.

Noririn era um retrogrado misto de gato-macaco, aconteceu um acidente com ele a oito meses que o mudou: foi perseguido por tarados, quando começou a ver as pessoas como animais achou que estava tendo alucinações, até que Kunimasa (mix de gato-serpente) o encontrou a três meses e explicou tudo, mas ele ainda não podia controlar suas reações. Seus pais eram pessoas normais/macacos e não sabiam de nada.

Shiro era de uma raça de lobo-branco em extinção e por isso seus pais lançaram um feitiço quando pequeno, para esconde-lo até que descobrisse o verdadeiro amor, ele conheceu Yonekuni (mix de dragão-serpente) que dizia não gostar de homens no fundamental mas agora um mês atrás eles se acertaram o feitiço quebrou, ele precisava de alguém que o ensinasse mas infelizmente seus pais morreram jovens, ele foi adotado: seus novos pais eram macacos.

Quando ouvi de Shiro que ele foi enfeitiçado meu peito se aqueceu. Eles sabiam da magia! Eles tinham magia! Se eu falasse com a professor, ele poderia me ajudar a controlar o poder enquanto libertava meu lado animal, o alivio foi tão grande. Contei para eles que não sabia o que eu era e sobre o falecimento precoce de meus pais, do espirito obsessor, de como morri por um instante a seis meses, o surgimento da herança/os tarados e o documento que me trouce a Kyoto onde conheci Karen-san a quatro dias (não disse nada dos meus parentes era muito íntimo, nem do mundo magico talvez fosse uma informação sigilosa nessa sociedade, eu não queria confusão).

Caiu a noite, jantamos (Hidekuni e Shinobu ausentes), nos recolhemos para os quartos; peguei umas roupas sai para tomar um banho, na saleta vi roupas em um cesto e percebi que estava ocupado, esperei, Karen saiu enrolada em uma toalha virei o rosto envergonhado ela explicou que a casa de banho era mista (mulher/homem) e que eu poderia tomar banho junto das pessoas não havia problema, eu não precisava ter vergonha, os empregados tinham o deles no alojamento. Tomei meu banho e fui dormir.

Acordei, tomei café-da-manhã e vi Karen colocando Shiro para trabalhar com Yonekuni e Kunimasa no restaurante, Noririn e Manami para fazer os serviços da casa, eu queria ocupar meu tempo como Shinobu ainda não tinha voltado, resolvi ajudar Noririn, graças a minha tia estava acostumado com esses afazeres. Todos estavam usando roupas tradicionais hoje: Shiro, Yonekuni, kunimasa e Noririn: Hakadama (calças largas) e Haori (blusa curta), Karen Kimono. Todos com Obi (faixa na cintura) Tabi (meia) Zori (sandalha). Eu vestia calça camurça justa, camisa social preta solta e chinelo.

Varrendo o chão Yuri pensou que deveria comprar algo assim para ele também, foi quando ouviu um disparo correu para verificar e viu Shinobu com a mão direita na parte de trás na gola do haori segurando Noririn que estava desmaiado, na outra mão uma pistola, senti um cheiro estranho nojento era medo eu tinha certeza, pelo visto o professor tentou em Noririn e mesma técnica que usou em mim com resultados diferentes.

Shinobu vestia branco: calça, camisa social com as mangas puxadas no cotovelo, sapatos sem meia e a exceção era a gravata preta. Com o rosto inexpressivo e a arma na mão parecia tão imponente, ele me olhou senti um arrepio descer pela minha coluna, caminhando ao meu encontro ainda segurando Noririn ele disse para irmos a sala para o treinamento, sentamos e esperamos a chegada de Shiro. Shinobu explicou que Shiro e Noririn precisavam aprender a não reagir somente aos instintos animal, a mim disse o contrário, eu precisava me adquirir tais instintos me conectar com meu animal, nós precisávamos aprender a ligar e desligar nossas reações. Ele queria conversar com cada um de nós sozinho, falou com Shiro, Noririn me deixando por último.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dados:** **14/04/15.**

**Palavras**: **1200**.

**Capítulo 5.**

Entrei na sala de meditação, Shinobu indicou o kabushiki (assento/almofada) me sentei de frente para ele, estávamos sozinhos era a oportunidade que eu esperava. Uma imagem piscou na minha mente Shinobu inclinado segurando o meu queixo, com seus os lábios colado nos meus. De onde diabos surgiu isso, concentre lembre se do que planejou falar para ele.

-Pensou no que eu disse Yuri-kun? perguntou Shinobu

-Sim, mas antes preciso fazer uma revelação que pode ser fundamental para continuarmos nossas aulas... ele só me olhou aguardando a continuação... No meu aniversário de onze anos recebi uma carta informando que eu era um bruxo, uma pessoa que possui magia e deveria ir a essa escola onde me ensinariam como usa-la, nessa escola descobri que a voz malvada na minha cabeça era um pedaço da alma do assassino de meus pais presa dentro de mim, quando morri ela também morreu, depois de alguns minutos voltei e já não havia voz nenhuma, a cicatriz que existia antes devido a sua presença também tinha desaparecido, isso aconteceu a seis meses. Aprendi usar magia, mais meu poder é forte e emoções intensas provocam reações ineperadas Shinobu-san você ainda deseja me ensinar? Perguntei temendo a resposta.

-Os enjinns possuem magia?

-Se são macacos eu não sei, mas pelo que sabemos apenas 5% da população mundial é considerada bruxa. As pessoas que possuem magia formaram uma sociedade separada e procuram manter em sigilo a existência da magia daqueles que não a possuem.

-Yuri-kun me mostraria sua magia?

Tirei minha varinha do coldre em meu braço, pensei no feitiço para fazer, movendo o pulso e recitando o encantamento _Agua Eructo _produzindo um jato forte de agua da ponta da varinha, olhei para o chão molhado e fiz o feitiço _Evanesco _desaparecendo com a agua. Olhei para Shinobu esperando que ele falasse algo, o silencio estava me deixando nervoso.

-Posso ver a sua vara?

Sem uma palavra estendi a mão em sua direção entregando minha varinha pra ele. Shinobu pegou, olhou para ela fixamente. Confesso que fiquei receoso, ele não ia fazer nada para ela certo?

-Você já tentou fazer magia sozinho? Perguntou brincando com minha varinha entre os dedos. A meu Deus, Shinobu ia quebrar minha varinha! Eu não devia ter deixado ele chegar perto dela! Eu era indefeso se não pudesse usar magia.

-Não é possível! Disse rapidamente sem sequer pensar no assunto. Agora eu estava com as mão suando e coçando com vontade de tomar minha varinha dele. Aguente firme Yuri, respire fundo, se acalme, está tudo bem Shinobu não é um inimigo é seu professor... espera ser professor nunca impediu ninguém antes, pensamento errado, tente sentir o ambiente, você sempre sentiu o perigo e intenções ruim. Tentei prestar atenção mais Shinobu estava falando novamente.

-Yuri-kun sabe como usar e consegue usar o seu poder, mas não tem controle sobre ele. Notei que ao fazer magia sua aura cresceu, a vara obriga seu poder a sair isso não é bom, o poder vem do seu espirito e você não é um com ele, os são dois estão separados. Quando eu terminar de te ensinar você não precisara da vara pois será completo e o poder dele fluirá por você. Disse me entregando a varinha.

-Arigatô (Obrigado) Shinobu-san. Falei ainda curvado, não sabia exatamente o que estava agradecendo a volta da varinha ou sua aceitação.

-É melhor evitar o uso dela. Disse ele eu acenei com a cabeça concordando.

Um empregado avisou que o almoço estava servido. Todos estava a mesa, o clima tenso, Noririn confuso tocava kunimasa evitando olhar para Hidekuni, Manami olhando Kunimasa com adoração sutilmente insultando Noririn, Kunimasa os ignorando, Karen dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir os deveres de uma noiva Tokashiki, Shiro se encolhendo timidamente, Yonekuni se concentrando em comer mas um nervo estava pulsando perto do olho direito, Shinobu pensativo na certa sobre conversa que tivemos, Hidekuni me ajudava explicando os alimentos diferentes.

A primeira semana de aula seria agitada, Shinobu passou a minha nova rotina:

*As 06:00 acordar e ajudar na cozinha.

*As 07:00 tomar café-da-manhã na mesa com a família e depois lavar a louça.

*As 08:00 ajudar nos serviços da casa (lavar e passar roupa, varrer - passar pano e lustrar o chão, espanar e espirar o pó, limpar paredes - janelas e teto, lavar banheiros, cuidar do jardim...)

*As 11:00 ajudar no almoço.

*As 12:00 almoçar com a família e depois lavar a louça.

*As 13:00 treinamento físico, alongamento e exercícios com pesos (Shinobu trabalhava com papeis enquanto me dizia como fazer).

*As 16:00 parada para o lanche (frutas e agua), depois 1 hora e ½ de corrida envolta do complexo e banho.

*As 18:00 ajudar no jantar.

*As 19:00 jantar com a família e depois lavar a louça.

*As 20:00 lazer (todos íamos para a sala, Noririn e Shiro me contavam de suas vidas, amigos, família, estudos, eles não esperavam nada de mim era refrescante, alegre, divertido).

*As 22:00 cama (eu tinha 8 horas de sono tranquilo, sem pesadelos).

Passados sete dias, Shinobu chamou para conversar depois do jantar como de costume estávamos na sala sozinhos, eu me sentia diferente ao seu redor.

-Como foi sua semana Yuri-kun?

-Boa, as acomodações são confortáveis, eu dormi bem, a comida é maravilhosa, os empregados simpáticos e prestativos me ensinam como realizar os afazeres, os exercícios cansam o corpo mais trazem paz a minha mente. Agora que eu sei o que procurar, consigo perceber as auras e sentir os cheiros, muito melhor.

-Isso é bom, na próxima semana vamos acelerar um pouco. Disse com uma expressão estranha. Dispensado fui para sala onde todos estavam reunidos.

Perguntei aos rapazes sobre o treinamento deles. Shiro me falou que ele progrediu bastante no treinamento mantendo o espirito/alma no corpo então passou para próximo estágio, a transformação proposital. Noririn disse sorrindo que seu treinamento não deu certo e para ajudar no controle fecharam sua alma/espirito dentro dele por alguns minutos e foi assustador ele não conseguia sentir as coisas direito, mais agora estava tudo bem; eu percebi que não era verdade, ele parecia tristemente distante.

Quando a programação da semana não mudou, achei que Shinobu tinha esquecido talvez nossas aulas estivessem atrapalhando sua rotina, esse devia ser o motivo da sua frieza comigo, então comecei a libera-lo de seu tempo comigo (evita-lo). Percebi, que sem ele por perto eu fazia o alongamento ou os exercícios de peso de maneira errada, pois meu peito começou a doer. Após sete dias Shinobu me chamou para uma conversa no horário do treinamento físico.

Na sala, com o peito latejando, Shinobu fez um sinal para sentar e sem dizer uma palavra me sentei esperando ele começar.

-Yuri-Kun.

-Hai? (Sim?). Vi uma ruga se formar entre suas sobrancelhas. O que eu tinha feito agora? Pensei. Eu não ia abrir a boca para não piorar a situação.

-Eu nessa semana foquei o seu treinamento no lado emocional...

Ele olhou para mim esperando alguma coisa, eu olhei para ele confuso, não tinha percebido nada, então continuou.

-Tratei você muito mal, para te fazer com raiva e medo. Essas são emoções fortes, instintivas e poderiam trazer à tona sua alma. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Sinto muito faze-lo passar por isso e ainda não obter nenhum resultado.

Shinobu estava pedindo desculpas. Ninguém havia pedido desculpas a mim antes! Não com sinceridade. Respirei aliviado tinha pensado que a ele estava farto de mim. A dor no peito desapareceu subitamente.

-Eu aceito suas desculpas apesar de não achar que foi grande coisa... ele fez uma expressão de surpresa.

-Não foi grande coisa? Perguntou. Em um impulso resolvi responder, me abrir para ele.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dados:** **19****/04/15.**

**Palavras**: **1300**.

**Capítulo 6.**

-Eu vou te contar o por que não foi grande coisa, só ...por favor Shinobu-san não interromper.

Os onze anos que vivi com meus parentes fui ignorado, deixado com fome, sede, frio, apanhei, fui forçado a trabalhar mesmo em estado lastimável, ficava dias preso sem contato humano e tinha minha higiene básica negada (não tinha banho, roupa limpa, fazia necessidades no lugar onde dormia). Na escola (Hogwarts) não foi diferente, lá tive minha felicidade sugada (dementador), o meu poder elevado causava admiração, medo e inveja. Fui insultado, humilhado, perseguido, quebrei o nariz, o braço, a perna, as costelas, fui mordido por bichos venenosos (basílisco e acromântula), cortado com uma caneta antiga (pena-de-sangue) e uma faca, torturado com a maldição da dor _(crucio),_ minha mente foi violada por leitores de mentes (_legilimenes). _Tentaram me controlar com feitiços _(império)_ só não deu certo porque, eu estava tão acostumado a ignorar a voz da alma presa falando dentro da minha cabeça (Voldemort e Horcrux), que mais uma não fazia diferença. Mas não foi tudo, alguns fizeram planos para me matar e pessoas morreram por minha causa (Os comensais-da-morte que matei, eu não mais aceitaria a culpa da morte daqueles que não morreram pelas minhas próprias mãos) então caminhei de encontro a eles e recebi a maldição da morte _(Avadra kedavra)_ no peito. Após ter morrido, os meus admiradores mataram os assassinos que sobraram, salvando a escola, mas quando me viram vivo, levei todo o credito trazendo mais adoração, medo e inveja sobre mim.

Terminei de falar e esperei por um comentário, o silencio se prolongou.

-Sua vida...começou Shinobu. Eu cortei.

-Não era uma vida, era sobrevivência e não havia espaço para sentimentos, eles precisavam ficar trancados. Eu finalmente consegui manter distância deles e pretendo iniciar uma vida onde minhas emoções serão livres. Estou recomeçando, e Shinobu-san é o primeiro pra quem falei.

Eu penso que a mãe estava certa, Yuri é diferente. Permaneceu intocado depois de tudo, um verdadeiro milagre. Enquanto ele falava pude sentir seu cheiro ficando mais forte, a aura mais nítida, estava revivendo as experiências e libertando os sentimentos, talvez um empurrãozinho...

Olha só pra cara dele, devo ter dito alguma besteira... cheiro forte... Eu fechei os olhos? Porque estou inclinado pra frente e perto de...

Shinobu notou a pele de Yuri arrepiada, o rosto corado, as pupilas dilatadas, o olhar confuso, ele reagia lindamente aos feromonios.

_-'Eu quero, de... pra mim ...perto, maiss um pouco... quente, bom... gosssto bom... maissss... _

Então você apareceu, pensou observando: um corpo estreito, os olhos com fendas, a língua para fora, ouvindo as palavras em Parseltongue (Lingua das cobras/ Sibilar). Não havia mais dúvidas Yuri era um** Jyanome.**

**-**Agora vamos, se acalme. Você me ouve, preste atenção a minha voz, nessa forma o tato, olfato e paladar são muito fortes quase como se fossem um só, lembre se Yuri-kun é humano, mantenha o controle sobre sua mente e traga seu corpo ao estado anterior, tente mexer seus braços, firmar suas pernas no chão, erga a cabeça, repita comigo: Eu sou Yuri Kenshin. De novo, respire lentamente, mexa o braço, estique as pernas, levante a cabeça, repita: Eu sou Yuri kenshin. Novamente res...

Está quente, mais é gostoso. Eu dormi? Estou vendo embaçado. Os olhos não devem ter curado direito... estou esquecendo... tinha um cheiro bom... O cheiro é maravilhoso tem até sabor, não sabia que cheiro tinha sabor, nunca provei nada assim antes. Que barulho irritante é esse? É chato, porque não para? O som é muito baixo mais parece alguém falando, se eu prestar atenção talvez entenda e faço ele parar ... _shin. De novo, respire lentamente, mexa o braço, estique as pernas, levante a cabeça, repita: Eu sou Yuri Kenshin... _Será que me machuquei, é melhor fazer o que a voz diz. Respirar é fácil, depois mexer os braços, vamos lá... espera onde estão meus braços? E as pernas? Minhas pernas, cadê elas?! Se acalme Yuri, você não sente dor... esqueça isso ... certo os braços...Achei! Achei meus braços, legal! Agora as pernas... lá estão elas, dessa vez foi fácil... estou vendo melhor também, a voz está mais alta, quem... É Shinobu! Ele quer que eu repita.

-Eu sou Yuri Kenshin.

-Bem-vindo Yuri-kun.

-O que aconteceu Shinobu-san? Me sinto estranho.

-Seus instintos bateram e a alma revelou-se. Yuri-kun é um olho-de-serpente.

-O que? Eu sou uma cobra? Eu não... a minha mente fez as conexões das quais não queria me lembrar: a língua das cobras e o chapéu seletor.

-Seu comportamento é um reflexo dos enjinns e confundi as coisas. As serpentes tem fama de serem frias, sorrateiras e ardilosas, características que nem sempre condizem.

-Sim, "elas são os anjos forma de pessoas".

-Não existem anjos Yuri-kun, somente pessoas boas e más. Grande parte da minha família é uma misturada com olho-de-serpente, eu mesmo sou um Jyanome e Nekomata.

-Me desculpe Shinobu-san, está tudo muito...

-Eu sei, vá descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

Sai da sala pro quarto, deitado na cama lembrei de como: desde pequeno conversava escondido com as cobras e ajudei na fugar da jibóia brasileira, o chapéu insistiu na sonserina, o basilisco o rei das serpentes sobreviveu por tanto tempo e morreu pelas minhas mãos deixando seu sangue e veneno no meu corpo, Nagini (cobra de Voldemort) abrigou minha mente por um momento. As cobras em si não eram malvadas, nenhum animal é, eles apenas seguem o instinto e eu os tenho, mais não significa que serei controlados por eles, o treinamento é para evitar que isso aconteça.

Tomei um banho, caminhei para sala de refeições pensando nas mudanças que percebi, no despertar de minha alma devido a nossa conversa, minha pele mais sensível, o olfato apurado e podia sentir as vibrações do ambiente e não somente o perigo. Podendo dizer, sem dúvidas, essa mesa está carregada: Noririn teve um grande desentendimento com Kunimasa, eu acho que é o trabalho, de repente muitas pessoas de importância apareceram no restaurante, todos pedindo por Kunimasa que também brigou com Hidekuni, quase saíram no braço, mas esse eu sei que foi ciúme e deixou Manami se mordendo de raiva, Shinobu e Shiro parecem felizes e Yonekune desconfortável, Karen também não gostou da tensão, ainda bem que o jantar acabou rápido.

Shinobu pediu a Shiro para ficar e todos os outros irem esperar na sala de descanso, quando Shinobu apareceu ao lado de dois cachorros brancos um crescido e um filhote, estranhei, até que os dois se transformaram em pessoas quase como magica (animagos) o mais velho era Shiro que agora tinha os cabelos brancos, orelhas e calda de cachorro em sua forma humana, totalmente adorável, eu queria abraça-lo então me levantei e ao chegar perto fui agarrado.

-Eu tenho uma nova surpresa para vocês. Yuri-kun mostrou sua alma hoje, informo a todos que temos em nosso meio um alto grau de Jyanome. Disse Shinobu.

-EEEÊ uma cobra, puro, impossível! Gritou Manami.

-Graça ao convívio com os macacos. Falou Karen num tom irônico.

-Parabéns Yuri. Disse Shiro.

-Sim. Yuri. Disse Noririn.

As mãos firmes e grandes de Shinobu espalmada ao redor de minha cintura foi aquecendo um fogo em minhas veias, o que eles falavam perdeu a importância...

-Yuri-Quando?

A face de Yuri estava avermelhando, os olhos semi-cerrados, a respiração acelerada, os lábios molhados entreabertos revelando a ponta de sua língua rosada, puxei seu corpo macio de encontro a mim, respirando sutilmente o perfume que exalava.

-Estava na hora Shinobu. Disse Kunimasa.

Olho para cima vi que kunimasa mirava Yuri em meus braços. Manimi ainda estava boquiaberto, Mãe tinha um brilho suspeito nos olhos, Yonekune e Hidekuni com um sorrido de incentivo no rosto. Me dei conta que podia realmente ser a hora. Falei boa noite a todos, levei Yuri ao quarto deixando-o na porta e fui tomar um banho gelado e planejar o amanham.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dados: 25/04/15.**

**Palavras: 1500.**

**Capítulo 7**

Após uma semana Yuri se encontrava sentado no jardim, pensando.

Tenho me sentido vigiado por isso caminhei ao redor, olhando atentamente procurando o motivo e vi: Noririn o retrato da conformação dolorosa, pelo jeito a confiança que Hidekuni ganhou, foi a que Kunimasa perdeu ele está nervoso prestes a explodir. Manami fazendo birra pela falta de atenção. A cautela entre Shiro e Yonekuni. Karen estava me observando atentamente e não escondia o fato, apesar de detestar esse tipo de situação, fiquei mais calmo por saber quem era.

Mas o episódio me fez lembrar que já estou no Japão a quase um mês e devo mostrar sinais de vida para evitar uma busca desenfreada, pelo: GRANDE HARRY POTTER, LIDER DA LUZ, O SALVADOR. Primeiro pensei em: Hermione mas ela ai me encher de perguntas a acabaria descobrindo onde estou. Os Weasley viriam com a lado emocional é basicamente chantagem. Neville está com Gina e não quero incomoda-los. A Luna eu precisaria procurar e também não sei se ela mantem contato com os outros. O Hagrid é visto com um ingênuo e não convencerá os outros. McGonagall com a logica, ia tentar me fazer trabalhar com ela o que não desejo, sobrou Andromeda e meu maior motivo para voltar, Teddy. Então o desabafo que fiz a Shinobu veio a minha mente e mudei de planos, eu resolveria isso de uma vez por todas.

Precisava conversar com Shinobu sobre tirar um dia de folga, mas acabo ficando inquieto em sua presença desde que ele tinha me segurado para não abraçar Shiro, coisas estranhas me acontecem: ao pensar nele tenho taquicardia (ritmo cardíaco acelerado/coração disparado), quando estou perto meu estomago ficava agitado e minhas mãos suam gelado, se ele resvala em mim, meu corpo fica febril, as vezes ao falar com ele me esqueço o que vou dizer ou gaguejo, não sei talvez esteja ficando doente ou pode ser culpa do nosso treinamento. Nessa semana o horário dos exercícios passou a ser o momento de tentar trazer minha alma para fora e manter minha mente no controle. É tão embaraçoso, sou uma cobra, sempre procuro o calor e Shinobu é o único na sala comigo, o desejo de me enrolar em seu corpo é incontrolável, mas Shinobu sorri e diz: Está tudo bem Yuri-kun.

No final do treinamento chamei Shinobu e disse.

-Vou visitar meu afilhado amanhã ficarei o dia inteiro fora.

-Ele está no Japão? Porque não o traz aqui?

-Não. Teddy está na Inglaterra, mas usando magia é rápido.

-Magia? Perguntou ele curioso.

-Sim a várias maneiras de viajar com magia. Então expliquei a ele os meios de transporte mágicos.

Aparatação: usado apenas por maiores de idade depois de um teste regulamentar, utilizado para distancias medias, feito somente se você já esteve no lugar para onde deseja ir, você desaparece em um e aparece em outro instantaneamente

Flu: registra-se a lareira no governo, fogo acesso mais o pó magico, você e entra de um lado e sai do outro, formando uma rede integrada, melhor em pequenos percursos, também usado como Vídeo-chamadas.

Chave-portal: o objeto aparentemente um lixo inútil é enfeitiçado pelo governo ligando dois lugares, com um túnel hiper-rápido, em segundos você está na outro ponta. Apenas para longas viagens.

Animais: trestálios, pegasus e hipogrifos são os que eu conheço, quase nunca são utilizados, exceto pelas corujas-postais para transporte de cartas e objetos.

Temos ainda vassouras, tapetes, motos, carros, ônibus, trens, barcos e muitos outros, em que são usados diversos tipos de feitiços: para ir rápido, magia como combustível, voar, etc.

E o meu preferido, o poder do Casa-elfo praticamente ignorado ou desconhecido por todos. Um Casa-elfo é um ser dependente da magia humana para manter a saúde mas com poder próprio, a única limitação no seu modo é ele precisar ver e as vezes tocar o que vai transportar, ele não pode ser rastreado, apenas barreiras fortes e especificas podem impedi-lo de ir a algum lugar. Geralmente ligado ao indivíduo ou família abastada como um trabalhador voluntário e infelizmente tratado por muitos como servo ou escravo.

-Minki meu Casa-elfo, vai me levar para Inglaterra.

-Posso conhecer Minki-san?

-Eu planejava chama-la quando saísse de sua residência Shinobu-san.

-Não tem sentido, se Yuri-kun pode chamar daqui mesmo.

-Tudo bem, podemos nos encontramos nesta sala as 08:00?

-Sim.

-Obrigado Shinobu-san.

Após o jantar avisei Karen, que iria me ausentar no dia seguinte e fui descansar.

Levantei cedo, arrumei o quarto, ajudei na cozinha, tomei café com a família, Shinobu e eu fomos para sala de meditação, lá disse:

-Venha Minki. E ela estava na minha frente. Baixinha 85 cm, magrinha, cabeção, nariz grande (cenoura), enormes olhos castanhos saltados (bolas de tênis), usando um vestido simples, azul com o brasão da família Potter no lado esquerdo do peito, as orelhas estranhas (vaca) cobertas por um lenço na cabeça (dei as linhas, ela fez o tecido e modelou na roupa que gostaria de usar inclusive a bandana).

-Lorde Potter precisa de Minki?

Droga! Com pude esquecer o nome? Meu nome?! foi o que pensei enquanto respondia.

-Como Vai Minki?

-Minki está bem, Lorde Potter.

O gato está fora do saco, agora não há mais nada a fazer, terei de explicar mas só quando voltar.

-Me chame de Harry Minki, eu quero que você conheça meu professor e amigo Shinobu Tokashiki.

-Prazer conhecer o senhor Shinobu Tokashiki amigo de Lorde Harry.

-O prazer é meu Minki.

-Shinobu-San conversamos nd Volta?

-Sim. Yuri-kun.

-Obrigado, Shinobu-san chegarei as 18:00. Posso vir para esta sala?

-Sim. Yuri-kun.

-Obrigada mais uma vez Shinobu-san. Minki poderia me levar para mansão Potter?

-Sim. Lorde Harry.

Segurei na mão de Minki e ela nos aparatou de volta para Inglaterra.

Ao chegar em casa meu primeiro pensamento foi, ele me deu a oportunidade de explicar então não deve estar com raiva ou decepcionado, certo? Não é como se eu menti em tudo o que disse, não é? Não há motivo para acabar com as aulas, há? Pare! ...Você tem assuntos importantes a resolver, escrevi uma mensagem pedindo a Andromeda para se encontrar comigo no ministério as 13:00 e mandei via coruja.

Agradeci a Minki pela ajuda, disse que a casas seriam vendidas e até eu estabelecer uma nova no Japão ela ficaria com Monstro na casa de Lady Black. Coloquei em andamento os novos planos, peguei meus óculos e roupas velhas, cortei e baguncei o cabelo, com minha antiga aparência e a capa-da-invisibilidade andei fora das alas de aparatação, no Beco Diagonal andei nas ruas encoberto pela capa, fui para Gringotes falei com o gerente das minhas contas para vender os imóveis e negócios ligados a sociedade bruxa pelo mundo discretamente, em contrato sigiloso comprei dois cofres de alta segurança em nome de Yuri Kenshin, o primeiro para o ouro, o segundo para todos os objetos (moveis, quadros, livros, roupas, joias, etc), o conteúdo dos meus cofres também seriam transferidos para os novos, tudo assinado com meu sangue e magia. Meu cartão foi conectado ao novo cofre de dinheiro e ligado a minha magia uma proteção contra perda e roubo, funcional nas duas sociedades, assim se quisesse poderia passar a vida inteira sem colocar os pés no banco.

Ao entrar no ministério minha presença criou uma enorme confusão, felizmente consegui encontrar Andromeda e fomos falar com Kingsley. Contei para eles a minha história de sobrevivência e com não havia mais nada que poderia dar a sociedade magica depois de ter morrido por ela; expliquei que eu tinha meios de não detectarem minha magia, Kingsley perguntou se esse era o motivo das corujas não me localizarem e confirmei. Eu falei do desejo de me tornar um trouxa (ser um bruxo em outro pais tornaria difícil o anonimato, devido aos recursos dos assistentes, era muito mais fácil enganar os Muggles) aos olhos da lei, mudando o meu nome para Yuri Kenshin com cidadania Japonesa pois era onde iria morar. Eles olharam para mim por um bom tempo. Andromeda disse que ela e Teddy iriam comigo, não havia nada ali para eles também. Kingsley concordou e ainda jurou por sua magia manter tudo em segredo. Eu sabia que seria complicado para ele e poderia até perder seu cargo, por me libertar/esconder da nossa sociedade, mais fui em frente era minha oportunidade de realmente **viver.**

Na mansão Potter com Andromeda e Teddy, disse que deixaria Minki com ela, em duas semanas kingsley teria tudo pronto e lhe entregaria. Seria tempo suficiente para eu encontrar uma residência para nós. Perguntei se conseguiria ajeitar seus negócios nesse tempo, ela respondeu que sim. Passei o endereço do restaurante em Kyoto explicando sobre os madararuis e o treinamento dos novos poderes, Andromeda ficou curiosa dos novos poderes, mas não tocou no assunto madararui, então percebi, ela não tinha ouvido, era uma Enjinn e não importa o quanto falasse não ouviria nada.

Da casa não levei nada, como as demais ela seria esvaziada e tudo seria guardado no cofre Kenshin, antes da venda. Pedi a Minki para me levar de volta para o lugar onde eu estava esta manhã, em seguida ir ficar com Lady Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dados: 28/04/15.**

**Palavras: 1300.**

**Capítulo 8**

Quando voltei, Shinobu estava lá, encostado na porta me esperando. Ele não me cumprimentou, não disse uma palavra. Devo ter pego um resfriado devido a mudança de temperatura pois de repente meus olhos estavam coçando e minha garganta doendo. Eu precisava pedir desculpas e me explicar para Shinobu.

-Eu sinto muito por ter mantido segredo sobre o nome Shinobu-san. Disse me curvando, ele permaneceu em silencio então continuei.

Está é minha aparência naquela sociedade. Digo mostrando as roupas velhas, os óculos fundo de garrafa remendados, cabelos curtos bagunçados.

O nome que eu recebi de meus pais é Harry James Potter, farei aniversario na semana próxima semana, sendo assim por praticamente dezoito anos, esse nome foi carregado de sofrimento, apesar da notoriedade. Yuri kenshin (significa Lírio Modesto/verdade) é o nome que escolhi, com ele me tornarei mais um na multidão e poderei viver uma vida de verdade, em breve ele será meu legalmente. Disse, acenando com minha varinha realizei um feitiço para crescer o cabelo no comprimento de antes, tirei os óculos e transfigurei as roupas.

-Entendo. Aceito suas desculpas. Shinobu estendeu a mão, secou uma lagrima solitária e perdida no canto do olho esquerdo de Yuri.

-Obrigada Shinobu-san. Não percebi que tinha chegado tão perto dele ou começado a chorar, quando me dei conta estava abraçado a ele. Meu corpo esquentou, ficou mole e as palavras escaparam de minha boca.

-Estou doente.

-Yuri está doente? É grave? Como você se sente? Devo chamar um médico?

-Espere! falo cortando suas perguntas e me afastando. Tenho me sentido estranho nos últimos dias, nada grave, eu pensei que desapareceria logo mas não aconteceu. Verei um médico em uma semana se não passar.

-Me diga como se sente ou chamarei o doutor imediatamente.

-Meus pensamentos ficam confusos, o estomago agitado, começo a suar gelado, tenho taquicardia, febre e fraqueza.

-Isso pode ser grave, acontece sempre?

-Não! Quer dizer só as vezes.

-Você lembra quando acontece? Pode estar relacionado com algo que você come, bebe ou faz, talvez possamos evitar e ver se melhora.

Com a voz baixa e olhando para o chão envergonhado disse.

-Acontece quando estou perto de Shinobu-san.

-Como? Disse Shinobu incrédulo.

-Shinobu-san ouviu.

Shinobu pensou bem nos sintomas descritos por Yuri

Confusão + estomago + suor = nervos, febre/calor + taquicardia/coração disparado + fraqueza/languidez = excitação

Eu já sabia que Yuri estava atraído por mim, só pensei que ele também soubesse, para não reconhecer tais sentimentos e ainda confundi-lo com doença, ele nunca deve ter se sentido atraído por ninguém antes.

-Não acho que seja grave ou mesmo uma doença.

-Não?! Mais...

-Yuri-kun, é distante das pessoas, certo?

-Não, Quer dizer tinha pessoas ao redor mas não eram adequadas para me abrir com eles.

A minha família me odiava.

Os professores nunca foram nada mais que conhecidos mesmo os mais próximos me achava um criador de casos. (McGonagall e Hagrid só acreditava em Dumbledore que **HOJE** vejo, tratava todos como peões em um jogo de tabuleiro inclusive a si mesmo. Os seguidores da ordem eram apenas rostos e nomes de quem eu não sabia nada exceto por Tonks e Moody mortos; Kingsley e os Weasley mais velhos Gui/Willian, Carlinhos/Charles e Percy cuja convivência foi limitada).

Meu padrinho Sirius Black, passou anos preso, era inocente e fugiu da prisão, nos conhecemos mas não convivemos muito antes dele morrer, dois meses no máximo (me comparava com meu pai a todo instante, era um adolescente que não pode se tornar adulto) e Remus Lupin também morto era amigo dos meus pais, ele nem tentou se aproximar de mim, até que Sirius apareceu (talvez devido a licantropia/doença que transforma a pessoa em lobisomem).

Meus amigos: Ronald Weasley constantemente falava de esportes (quadribol), reclamava da família que tinha, (invejando uma fama que eu não queria); Arthur e Molly Weasley pais de 7 filhos, pouco dinheiro e muito orgulho; Hermione Granger para ela os adultos e responsáveis estavam sempre certos; Neville Longbottom era muito tímido e fugia de qualquer atenção; Ginevra Weasley no passado tinha uma adoração por mim que a cegava.

Os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley mais Luna Lovegood eram os amigos para quem eu podia contar, mas na época senti que se falasse algo eu poderia quebrar. Todos agora eles estarão melhor sem mim.

-Notei que não mencionou namoradas.

-Não exatamente, eu achava Cho Chang bonita, rolou um beijo e não foi bom, Gina queria mas era uma fãnnatic não funcionaria. Porque estou contando essas coisas para Shinobu. Daria toda minha riqueza para ter os pensamentos claros e o controle da boca penso e mudo de assunto.

Eu falei com Andromeda Black avó de meu afilhado Teddy Lupin, eles são os únicos que eu gostaria de manter contato, mesmo a distância então contei sobre ir embora e eles resolveram que iriam comigo. Daqui duas semanas terão novas identidades e virão para o Japão. Preciso comprar uma residência espaçosa. Shinobu-san pode me ajudar?

-Claro, conversarei com alguns contatos amanhã, lhe passo as informações de tarde. Agora vamos jantar.

Andando para sala de refeições Shinobu pensou em como Yuri ficou vermelho e mudou de assunto, tinha razão ao suspeitar que ele não teve atração ou relacionamento antes.

Na mesa o clima tinha atingido o ápice, algo estava prestes a acontecer. Não deu outra, quando a jantar acabou e fomos a sala de estar/visitas. Noririn riu com Hidekuni e Kunimasa não aguentou puxou o irmão longe e pegou Noririn como um saco de batatas, ele estapeou as costas de Kunimasa que então trouce seu rosto perto e o beijou, foram para o quarto assim. Por um momento pensei em ajudar Noririn mas ouvi Shinobu dizer a Hidekuni: Isso é entre os dois. Depois disso todos se retiraram e decidi tomar um banho, a cena do casal me distraiu e só percebi que não fui ao único que teve essa ideia, após ter me lavado. Quando vi Shinobu, no canto da piscina na qual eu já tinha entrado.

Como pude não percebe-lo? Ele está vindo em minha direção.

Não me percebeu aqui. Seus movimentos são suaves, sua pele parece tão macia e rosada, o cheiro é delicioso, não posso mais esperar para ter um gosto. Pensou Shinobu indo ao encontro de Yuri

-Hunm, sin-sinto muito atraba-atrapalhar.

-Não incomodou, eu gostei de ver você.

Ai meu Deus, ele me viu... me viu nu, tenho que sair. Levantei somente para me abaixar de novo. Ainda estou nu. Espera, espero ele sair primeiro. Ele está do meu lado o que eu faço.

-Seu cheiro é muito bom Yuri. Diz Shinobu roçando o nariz embaixo da orelha.

-ÉÉÉÉ, é o shampooool. Meu coração vai saltar pela boca, me senti contraindo com a respiração dele no meu pescoço, isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu estava nu ele perceberia. Usando minhas mãos cobri a resposta do meu corpo.

-Ou o sabonete, foi interessante observar você lavando cada dobrinha de sua pele, deixe-me provar se está limpo. Disse lambendo o pescoço e afundando a língua na orelha.

-Ah... haa... A mão de Yuri voou a boca, tentando abafar os sons que saiam dela, deixando a vista o que antes escondia.

Tenho que ir devagar, mas com Yuri gemendo desse jeito erótico, as reações dele são totalmente verdadeiras, não há sem simulação ou fingimento, é tão excitante. Quero degustar de sua boca, morder os mamilos duros, acariciar o membro ereto, mergulhar em tal aperto, ver sua rosto no auge do prazer e ouvi-lo gritar meu nome enquanto se derrama em meus braços. Mas por enquanto.

-Você está limpo e tem um sabor ótimo. Eu já terminei, nos vemos amanhã Yuri. Digo e saio para cuidar do meu problema sozinho, no quarto.

-Ssim. Shinobu saiu, fiquei sem ação completamente paralisado, nem sei como voltei pro quarto. Deitado pensei nas minhas reações. Eu estava queimando e latejando, meu corpo mole, a pele arrepiada, o coração disparado enquanto pensava, lembrei os sintomas da doença que descrevi mais cedo, eram quase iguais. Então finalmente compreendi/meu pênis não me permitiria esquecer, era desejo, paixão, eu estava apaixonado por Shinobu Tokashiki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dados: 02/05/15.**

**Palavras: 1000.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Foi uma noite agitada, o corpo estimulado queria ação e não descanso. A mente não colaborou, quando me dei conta que Shinobu esteve nu na piscina e ao sair o vi excitado, grande era a palavra certa para descreve-lo, aqueles ombros largos, braços fortes, abdome firme, quadril estreito, pernas rijas... as palavras que disse: eu gostei de ver você, seu cheiro é muito bom, tem um sabor ótimo... como eu olharia em seu rosto amanhã? Ele estava atraído em mim? Eu estava interessado nele? Foi uma flerte ou ele queria algo mais sério?... Tudo ficava se repetindo e acabei por não dormir, apenas cochilei.

Levantei cedo e encontrei Manami discutindo com Noririn, ele parecia diferente, mais confiante, deve ter se acertado com Kunimasa; de repente Manami virou um gatinho super fofo mas quando voltou a forma humana, correu direto para casa, então Shinobu apareceu, eu me escondi atrás de uma coluna, ele e Noririn conversaram. Shinobu foi embora preocupado, deixando um Noririn confuso, sai do meu esconderijo e fui falar com ele.

-Ohayou gozaimasu (bom dia).

-Bom dia Yuri.

-Notei Shinobu meio tenso, está tudo bem?

-Que? ... Não sei, perguntei sobre o Pai deles, Manami disse que ele tinha voltado... Yuri não ouviu nada sobre Kunimasa ter uma noiva?

-Não é você a noiva de Kunimasa?!

-Há-há, ri Noririn sem graça. Quem te disse isso?

-Karen-san. A expressão de surpresa no seu rosto quase me fez rir.

-É, é mesmo?! Kunimasa não falou nada.

-Talvez ele seja tímido? Noririn balançou a cabeça negando. Ou pensou que fosse obvio?

-Desculpe, mas tenho de varrer o pátio agora, nos vemos mais tarde Yuri.

Enquanto ajudava na cozinha reparei em Manami e Kunimasa saindo de pelo portão dos fundos, estavam sendo bem discretos e pensei estão aprontando.

Após o café-da-manhã, começou uma movimentação intensa de mercadorias no restaurante e todos fomos ajudara guardar os mantimentos, depois de almoçarmos Shinobu nos reuniu e disse:

-Acabei de descobrir, o jantar de hoje á noite foi elaborado pela Mãe de Kunimasa e será uma audiência que irá decidir uma noiva para ele. Kunimasa está desprevenido temos de avisa-lo.

Esse é o motivo do questionamento de Noririn mais cedo. Pensa Yuri.

-A proprietária não é a mãe de Kunimasa? Pergunta Noririn desconcertado.

-A minha mãe explicou Shinobu- é Karen Tokashiki (mulher) e meu pai é Kunimitsu Madarame (homem),

A mãe de Kunimasa- é Makio Madarame (mulher) e seu pai é David Wooldville (homem),

A mãe de Yonekuni- é Makio Madarame (mulher) e seu pai é Maximillian Seymour (homem),

A mãe de Hidekuni- é Maximillian Seymour (homem) e seu pai é Davide Wooldville (homem),

A mãe de Manani- é Karen Tokashiki (mulher) e seu pai é Makio Madarame (mulher).

Eu li que homens podiam engravidar e pelo que ouvi agora mulheres podem fertilizar. Pela cara de Noririn ele não sabia nada disso ou não quis acreditar, para mim é mais fácil a magia torna possível o inimaginável foi o pensamento de Yuri.

-A própria mãe de Kunimasa está planejando uni-lo com um desconhecido, sem antes falar com ele? Porque ela faria isso? Pergunta Noririn.

-Makio fugiu para se casar com Karen e foi deserdada, agora está tentando compensar a família com seu filho, kunimasa foi indicado como Herdeiro, ele não conseguirá enfrenta-la, precisará de auxílio. Disse Hidekuni.

O casamento de conveniência é realizado visando obter posição através do sangue, poder/magia e dinheiro, essa também é uma pratica bastante utilizada no mundo bruxo, subitamente estou tão feliz por não pertencer mais a sociedade bruxa, não tenho dúvidas eu seria alvo deles.

-Eu não vou permitir, que Kunimasa seja usado como um objeto, eu irei ajuda-lo no que for necessário!

-Makio é muito poderosa.

-Isso não irá me impedir! Respondeu Noririn.

A porta se abre Yonekuni e Shiro entram impetuosamente.

-Não encontramos Kunimasa em lugar nenhum. Diz Yonekuni angustiado olhando para Shinobu.

-Hum... eu o vi saindo com Manami depois do café. Diz Yuri.

-Ele e Mana. Um barulho interrompe.

O telefone estava tocando, Hidekuni atende: é Manami, ele quer falar com Noririn.

Terminado a ligação Noririn diz: Manami disse pra eu ir logo, que eles tem Kunimasa está em um quarto de hotel. Estou indo.

-Eu te levo. Fala Yonekuni.

-Eu tenho algo urgente para fazer, Yonekuni conto com você. Diz Shinobu.

-Deixa comigo.

Yonekuni e Noririn partiram. Shinobu chamou um empregado perguntou onde Karen estava e saiu. Ficamos eu, Shiro e Hidekuni.

-Desculpe me intrometendo em um assunto de família, vou pro quarto.

-Não. Fique Yuri-san é bem-vindo, nós é que sentimos por essa situação.

-Não se preocupe por mim. Eu compreendo inteiramente e tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem, Noririn é forte e ama seu irmão. Olha Shinobu está voltando.

-E então? Pergunta Hidekuni.

-Eu falei com a Mãe, ela foi atrás deles e após resolver o problema trará Makio para casa.

-Sério?!

-Sim, só nos resta esperar.

Ainda falando com Hidekuni, Shinobu sentou se ao meu lado, me deixando inquieto, sua voz, seu perfume, seu calor ... sua presença estimulava meu corpo, fazendo da minha mente uma bagunça, eu não sabia como me comportar, foram duas longas horas que passaram em um instante.

Manami abriu a porta e Karen entrou carregando uma loira delicada que tinha o rosto inchado, marcado com sinais de mão de ambos os lados, presumi que era Makio a companheira de Karen, atrás apareceram Yonekuni e Noririn apoiando Kunimasa desacordado. Todos se sentaram para conversar, pelo que entendi: Makio drogou Kunimasa e o queria transando com várias mulheres por dinheiro; Noririn chegou a tempo, houve uma disputa de poder entre eles e Makio perdeu; quando a encontrou Karen bateu em Makio e vieram para casa.

Tudo explicado. Karen, Shinobu e Makio saíram para resolver o Omiai (encontro arranjado para casamento)

Os demais retiraram se para os seus quartos, eu fui ajudar na cozinha da casa. No jantar sentados à mesa, apenas Shiro, Yonekuni, Hidekuni e eu que comemos em silencio. Noririn e kunimasa comeriam mais tarde, os outros estavam ocupados no restaurante. Depois da insonia da outra noite mais a agitação do dia, eu queria descanso, fui para o quarto, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e apaguei.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dados: 15/05/15.**

**Palavras: 1200.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Levantei tarde e a família já estava reunida na mesa para o café.

-Yuri-kun essa é Makio Madarame, minha mulher, mãe de Yonekuni e Kunimasa, pai de Manami. Disse Karen indicando a mulher loira sentada ao seu lado.

-Prazer em conhece-la Makio-san. Digo ainda em pé me curvando. Ela olha pra mim e vira o rosto falando com Shinobu.

-Você já falou com seu pai sobre Yuri-kun Shinobu? Pergunta Makio.

-Não há nada a dizer.

Mexo meu ombro esquerdo discretamente tentando dissipar a dor da região, talvez as caixas de ontem fossem mais pesadas do que parecia.

-Yuki-Kun está

-Makio Silêncio! Corta Karen.

Olho para Makio e posso ver em seus olhos, ela descobriu. A meu Deus! A mulher... Sou tão transparente assim? Todos podem ver? Shinobu percebeu? Tenho de dizer alguma coisa e rápido, Makio está olhando pra mim de novo.

-Com licença foi marquei compromissos nesse horário preciso me retirar.

Saindo/fugindo da mesa, vou para o quarto, visto o sobretudo negro por cima da calça justa caqui e camisa social branca, pego meu cartão e documentos falsos com destino a imobiliária. No corredor esbarro em Shinobu.

-Yuri você está bem?

-Sim, sim estou bem. Mais devo ir.

-Aonde vai? Quer companhia?

-Não é necessário obrigado.

-Não me disse aonde vai.

-Eu, eu asjtrovntooh. Resmungo baixinho.

-Como?

-Eu vou a imobiliária.

-... Entendo. Yuri não quer mais a minha ajuda?

-Não! Não é isso, Shinobu-san está ocupado, não quero tomar o seu tempo.

-Eu aprecio sua preocupação mais não é necessária, eu disse que iria te ajudar, então vou com você.

-Mas.

-Eu insisto. Onde vamos?

-Eu...eu ia dar uma passada na mais próxima. Digo olhando para o chão envergonhado.

-Nada agendado. Que tal irmos visitar um conhecido meu? Ele é o dono da empresa e apresará as coisas como um favor.

-Obrigado.

Shinobu chamou o motorista que trouce o carro.

Com a mão em minhas costas, guiou me, abriu a porta após eu entrar ele sentou se ao meu lado, sua proximidade causou um rebuliço em mim. Ele disse o endereço ao condutor, esticou o braço no banco acima dos meus ombros virou seu corpo em minha direção e olhou em meus olhos.

-Yuri você já sabe o que procura?

-Mais ou menos.

-Quantas pessoas irão morar com você na residência?

-Em princípio apenas Andromeda e Teddy.

-Você terá empregados morando na casa?

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda, mas temos dois casa-elfo que terão seus próprios aposentos, eles cozinham, limpam e ajudam com Teddy, Andromeda gosta de cuidar de jardins, as alas resolveram as questões de segurança. Então não há necessidade de empregados.

-Alguma preferência por local?

-Essa região é a única que conheço. Shinobu-san conhece muitos lugares? Sabe quais são os melhores locais?

-Sim, eu viajei bastante. A região onde estamos possui empreendimentos diversificados com alta qualidade e uma baixa taxa de criminalidade, as pessoas abastadas e discretas gostam de viver aqui. E quanto a tamanho da casa grande, pequena?

-Quero jardins e espaço para três construções no terreno (garagem, estufa e biblioteca). A casa deve ter uma cozinha grande, lavanderia, três sanitários, duas casas de banho, no mínimo vinte cômodos entre quartos e salas (visitas, refeições, entretenimento, exercícios, escritório, reuniões/festas, laboratório poções, sala de magia, depósito).

-O estilo?

-Térrea, aconchegante, antiga.

-Mobiliada ou vazia?

-Vazia, temos muitos moveis e Andromeda gostará de decorar.

-Uma casa ampla pela descrição.

-Sim, vamos nos tornar uma família, o espaço é essencial.

-Você deseja ter filhos? Pergunta brincando com mexas do meu cabelo.

-Sim. Não tenho convivido muito com crianças, mais eu-eu gosto delas. Tento imaginar meus filhos ... três meninos correndo de encontro a mim, um de seis anos, cabelos rosa e olhos dourados Teddy; o segundo e o terceiro pareciam ter quarto anos, um de olhos acinzentados, com cabelos pretos e o outro de olhos verdes com cabelos cor de conhaque, essa imagem me trouce um calor gostoso.

-Yuri fará uma bela mãe... ou pai.

Ele, Shinobu não poder ler mentes, certo? Penso olhando para ele, sem saber que minha mão tinha escorregado direto ao abdome enquanto imaginava as crianças Teddy e bebês nascidos de mim, logo a imagem de como faze-los também apareceu e o que era um calor brando virou fogo se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

Yuri ficou corado quando perguntei sobre filhos e meu comentário intensificou seu cheiro delicioso. Devo parar, estamos chegando.

-Chegamos. Disse Shinobu.

O carro estacionou na vaga, Shinobu saiu mantendo a porta aberta esperando por mim e sua mão voltou agora em meu quadril, esse homem ia me deixar louco, sempre tocando em mim.

Entramos na imobiliária Shinobu perguntou pelo amigo e fomos encaminhados a uma sala de espera, em alguns minutos um homem distinto veio conversou com Shinobu, fui apresentado, então ele nos levou para a sua sala, falamos da importância a despender (dinheiro) a minha ideia de casa. No fim da conversa, ele disse: em quatro dias terei algumas residências para **vocês** visitarem. Plural, ele usou o plural, eu olhei para Shinobu, ele explicou iria comigo e me ajudaria como prometido; agradecemos ao empresário e nos retiramos.

Já no carro Shinobu informou um novo endereço ao motorista e quando paramos estávamos em frente a um restaurante, ele olhou para mim e disse: Você não se comeu de manhã, deve estar com fome. Eu acenei com a cabeça. Almoçamos juntos, ele me contou que foi educado para ser um homem de negócios e não um professor, pelo que ele me disse deduzi que esse era um talento exercido em raras circunstâncias, falou ainda de como a cinco anos se interessou pelo preparo dos alimentos, dos cursos que fez até tornar-se chefe de cozinha a três anos e que essa hoje é sua profissão.

Retornamos a casa e ao treinamento: de trazer à tona o animal em mim propositalmente, conservando meu discernimento. É difícil eu conseguia me transformar por uns dois minutos mas ao fundir minha mente ao corpo da serpente a transformação se desfazia. Terminando o treino, foi tomar um banho, cauteloso verifiquei todos os cestos de roupas para saber se já tinha alguém na sala, só depois entrei, mas as imagens do banho que tomamos juntos não saiam da minha cabeça então me apresei.

Na mesa o jantar estava posto e presente somente Hidekune, o cumprimentei, sentei no meu lugar ao seu lado e comecei a comer, uma falta de educação eu sabia mais não me importava, queria apenas acabar logo e sair. Não adiantou, passados cinco minutos vieram todos, abaixei a rosto envergonhado e parei de comer, ai me levantando quando vi o rosto de Karen sua expressão revelava desapontamento, Makio sorria faceira enquanto falava a Manami de suas viagens, Kunimasa e Noririn em um mundo só deles, Yonekuni e Shiro em um silencio estranho, Shinobu sentou do meu outro lado encostando sua perna e braço em mim provocando um calor que começou no abdome e espelhou-se por todo o corpo me deixando vermelho.

Por quatro dias, a rotina foi a mesma café, ajudar na casa, almoço, treinamento, banho, janta, conversa na sala de visitas, Shinobu sempre roçando em mim, eu não aguentava mais ia explodir.


End file.
